The Dark Hour Diaries
by SFMon
Summary: Makoto Yuki just moved back to Tatsumi Port Island after 10 years, and he started a video blog as recommended by a former teacher to help him be more "out-going". He thinks he's fine doing it by himself, but his fellow transfer student thinks otherwise. Things start to take a strange turn for the strange when they are introduced to a MMO called "Persona 3". (crappy summary sorry.)


**A/N: Hello…..Well…this is my first fanfic….Well anyways, I started watching an amazing web series called The Lizzie Bennet Diaries (really good go watch it XD). And I wanted to make a Persona ver of that. **

**Ok, so, this was in a script format, but since that goes against the guidelines of this website, I reformatted it to make it more….."story-like?" But I'm not going to be very descripted, since I wrote it as a script to begin with and then restructured it (and I will continue to do this). For those interested, I might upload the original in the scripted format on Tumblr, with the tag "Persona-3-Diaries", I'm not sure yet. Also, if you happen to like this and want to use the script to do something like the Lizzie Bennet Diaries except with Persona, go ahead. XD I plan on doing a Persona 4 ver too (and if I ever seem to finish P1/2 same goes for them)….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series nor the Lizzie Bennet Diaries (not sure if the latter needs a disclaimer, but I'll put it there just in case). All right go to the original creators, this is just a fan work…..I guess that's it.**

* * *

A young man fiddles with a camera. "Come on!" he exclaims.

As the camera is adjusted to where it needs to be, the boy sits back and clears his throat, "Uh, hello. My name is….hmmm…maybe I should use a fake name. You can all call me Makoto Yuki…I guess.

I bet you're wondering…..why I'm here. Sigh, my consoler from my last school recommended I be more…"outgoing". He recommended a Vlog, video blog…whatever…..so…. here I am…..I just moved into my new dorm room….I move around a lot…..sigh….what else can I say?..."

As Makoto ponders, he doesn't hear or see the door open and close and a figure pop up from behind him.

"Hey!" says the figure, "Is that a Vlog?! Why don'tcha talk about how weird the people are at these dorms?!"

Makoto didn't shout, but clearly shows he's having a heart attack, "W-what ARE you doing here…..uhh," looking up, from his seat, at his intruder. It was a young woman.

"Oh? You don't remember my name?" she wines, "Well since you don't listen to people when they talk, you can just call me by my nickname! Hamuko!"

Makoto was displeased with her statement and mumbled, "I was listening….I'm just….bad at names…."

"So your name?"

"Weren't you just criticizing me on-"

Hamuko rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Noooooo emo-dude! I was asking what you're using for your Vlog! Is it your real name or a fake one?"

Makoto was taken aback by such thoughtfulness, as his first impression of her was that she was a complete airhead, "Oh….well….it's fake….Makoto Yuki."

Hamuko tilted her head in a mischievous way, "Nice to meet you Yu-ki-chaaaaaaaaaan~!"

"No," he deadpanned, "….never again…"

Hamuko smacks Makoto on the back, "Woooooooooow, you're fun. Haha, anyways," she pushes out of his seat, and he falls on the ground, she then sits down in the seat in his stead, "'Mina-toe-die push Hamu!" Good evening, good evening~! I'm Hamuko~! This spring a young girl and young boy moved to a new dorm, to become the schools new heartthrobs~! But today is the day we both embark on pushing the Standards and Practices~! Now what time is it? Daaaark hour time~! Welcome to Mako and Hamu's Dark Hour Vlog~! So what is this Vlog about? Hm, hm, hm, e-ver-ry-thing~!" as Hamuko finished, she attempts to stare seductively at the webcam, but it ended up looking more like an awkward-creeper stare.

Makoto finally recovers from being knocked down, and deadpans, "What the hell was that?"

"Oh that? Haha, I was just parodying off of an intro line Risette did for a show one time~! Don't we sound alike?"

Makoto raised finger to retort, but shakes head and mumbles instead, "Not even going to bother. A-anyways, when did this become _your_ blog as well?!"

"Vlog dear. And I figured new students gotta stick together! Anyways, I bet they'd get bored with you just mumbling at the webcam for who knows how long! So I'm here to spice things up for you! Also, even if you want me gone, I'm taking no for an answer, I'm you're co-partner in this whether you like it or not~!"

"W-wha-! I-! I-I'll just edit you out then!" he stammered.

"Ha!" she snorted in reply, "Good like with that! You really should be more aware of what you're doing; you're streaming this directly to the internet instead of to your computer. If you just record it to your computer you can edit it later~! Anyways, I'll-see-you-at-school-to-mor-row~! And I'll see you tomorrow night too our lovely viewers~!" as she said this, she struck a pose before she skipped off out of the camera's sight.

Aghast, Makoto could only stare at where the young woman once stood. He finally regained composure to turn back to the webcam and stammered, "…uhh….yes…..she's also a new student…..who moved here as well…I-I guess I'll just log off now…"

The screen went blank.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, there's chapter one. I have a pretty good idea where this is gonna go….Uhhh…if you have questions you can go to the review and I'll answer them, or send me a message….Yeah…XD **

**Also I don't have a beta reader…..except myself who's re-read this like 8 times….so yeah, if there's a mistake tell me and I'll correct it. XD **


End file.
